battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Taco
Taco is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined Battle For Dream Island in episodes 17/18. However, Taco only received 9 votes along with Marker and Dora and placed 11th/10th place, and got sent to the LOL. Taco was also up for voting for Battle for Dream Island Again, but only got 159 votes and was once again eliminated. Taco also appeared in Vomitaco as a different version and was a representative for the taco making contest. Taco's new design features more visible ingredients, a lighter-colored tortilla, which now appears soft, and lettuce sticking out from it at the top. Taco appeared in the first episode of Battle for BFDI. Appearance Taco appears to be a taco, which it's tortilla changes between BFDIA and IDFB. In BFDI and BFDIA, Taco had a hard tortilla that is unmellow yellow. Their fish was placed on the top, along with always appearing with Check-it Eyebrows. In IDFB, Taco has a soft tortilla that is beige. Taco's ingredients are also more visible, more notably with the lettuce on the top. As of episode 2, she no longer has a fish inside of her because she ate it while she was trapped inside of the Jawbreaker. Personality Taco may be pushy and aggressive. She will sometimes lead her team to dangerous areas to progress through the challenge, such as The World's Largest Oven. Coverage Relationships Saw Saw interacted with Taco in the first challenge of BFB. In the desert, Saw questioned Taco’s decision to run into the desert, and Taco replied saying that is where the basket is taking us. They also interacted when they were swimming in the lava and running in The World's Largest Oven. Saw tried to convince four to recover Taco, but was interrupted by Stapy, who was interrupted by Grassy. Bubble Deaths # Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Jumped in hydrochloric acid vat. # Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. # Getting Teardrop to Talk: Burnt to death under lava. Trivia * Spongy's taco in Vomitaco was the same as Taco's BFDI/A design. * There is another recommended character called Taco Guy, who also uses the BFDI 15 design of Taco. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk when Bleh is running through the largest oven in the world, Taco's fish possibly cooked when they were swimming in the lava, the fish disappeared until Taco died. *In the ending scene on Lick Your Way to Freedom, you can see Taco stuck inside the jawbreaker. **Taco was stuck there until Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. **She also ate her fish, making her the second cannibal in the BFDI series, Fries being first. Interestingly, they both are food. Gallery OldTaco.png Taco Idol.png markertaco.png|Taco eliminated Tacotitle.png|Taco's joining audition taco mini.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Robot flower basketball tree snowball eggy taco bracelety and dora.PNG Robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG taco.PNG TACOL.png|First Taco ever TacoBell IDFB.png Taco IDFB Official.png Taco Rejoin Line.png Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 2.51.52 PM.png|Taco in the intro Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 2.56.09 PM.png|I see you Taco. Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 2.57.30 PM.png|So what do you want murderer? Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 2.58.01 PM.png|In a daze. Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 2.59.03 PM.png|That face doe Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.00.41 PM.png|Who are you? Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.01.33 PM.png|My child speaks! Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.03.26 PM.png|We've gotta follow that basket! Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.04.00 PM.png|We're getting so super close! Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.05.39 PM.png|TO CATCH THE BASKET! Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.06.37 PM.png|Just her shadow. Recommend.png|Taco, along with Gaty, Cake, Bracelety and Stapy, as seen in jacknjellify's Patreon page DADADADAADDAADADADA.png Chrome 2017-11-10 19-26-36.png screenshot_taco_devouring.png|Taco devouring herself. IMG 5208.PNG Post credits scene.PNG Taco needs to get out of that Jawbreaker.jpg TLC full count.png Satomi's_weird_taco.png|A version of Taco that Satomi Hinatsu did on Twitter as a response to a tweet by Michael Huang. Bold_and_Courageous.png|Bold and courageous, nonetheless. Taco say.png|"NO Book! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Sad Taco.PNG Screenshot_246.png|Taco after she broke out of a Jawbreaker in BFB 3 Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.14.49 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.14.31 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.13.00 AM.png|“I’M OUUUUT!” Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.09.13 AM.png IMG 7677.JPG 5E0A0106-3697-4171-A9FB-02CC4B1FD126.jpeg|Book telling Taco off. bfdi_taco_but_no_fish_by_penplethepinepen-dbw71tu.png|Taco's asset in BFB 3 Taco say.png Cubed,taco.png Taco Man.jpg Taco mini.png Taco.PNG Bfdi taco but no fish by penplethepinepen-dbw71tu.png A possibe teaser of BFB 3 (The Beefy Beethry) While Taco is still in a jawbreaker waiting to be freed. Screenshot taco devouring.png Bleh in BFB 1.png Bleh in BFB 3.png Team Ice Cube vs Bleh.jpg Bleh.PNG Taco im out.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 4.50.49 PM.png|"Quite amalgamated and weird." taco sitting.png taco cool.png taco d0018.png taco thats right.png Satomi Hinatsu Taco body fan made.png|Satomi Hinatsu's edit of Taco's body References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Food Category:Arms and Legs Category:Females Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Bleh Category:Taco